<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always by raelee514</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022043">Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelee514/pseuds/raelee514'>raelee514</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day Five, M/M, robertweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelee514/pseuds/raelee514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The days are the same, and though the year is different, Robert and Aaron remain Robert and Aaron.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wanted to do at least one thing for Robert Week.  So whipped this up today &lt;3</p><p>So for Day Five Reunion/Wedding 3.0</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">November 17th, 2030</span>
</p><p>Emmerdale was the same, fundamentally anyway, the tiny details didn't matter. It was the same, Robert thought as he stood in the cemetery. He left the taxi and walked straight to his mother's grave. There were fresh white flowers tucked against the front of it and he knew they were from Victoria. Yesterday made it 30 years since his mother was taken from him, and the pain would never fade. He swallowed over a lump, hating it'd been eleven years since he visited her. The last time he'd stood here, he'd thought he'd gotten his happily ever after.  </p><p>He'd hoped she would be proud of him.</p><p>He would always wonder that, and he wondered it now and shivered — not because of the rain. Because of the years in prison, because of what he did to get there -- and how he never regretted it. How could he? He regretted what he lost, what had slipped away from him. </p><p>Aaron.</p><p>Seb. </p><p>Victoria. </p><p>And he knew he shut them out, but he wanted them to live on without him, fourteen years had seemed like forever. Eleven years had felt like forever. They let him out early, he still wasn't sure why and he'd laughed when they told him thinking it a joke.   </p><p>"I'm not sure about being here, Mum," he said. Did he have the right? "Might just see you…"  He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked around. It was quiet, he thought, but then cemetery's always were. The only sound the wind and rain. Not the clang and shouts of prisons. It was nice on his ears, and he closed his eyes for a second to savor it.  </p><p>It was weird to be out, the nightmares were strange, he felt almost too steady on his feet. But then he hadn't done much to knock himself off of them. Sticking to the cheap flat, he found in Hotten. Hating himself a bit for deciding to be close to Emmerdale.  </p><p>But his family was there. Here. He stared at the grave. "He's moved on, right?" he asked her, but the truth was he didn't know. He didn't know what Aaron's life was… He'd written Aaron one letter, apologizing and trying to explain his reasons for cutting him off, why he felt it needed to happen…</p><p>Aaron's response to it was short. <i>I know.</i> </p><p>Robert had stared at that messy scrawl every day since it came. </p><p>It'd kept him sane. </p><p>Aaron loved him. Aaron understood. But that meant Aaron was moving on…</p><p>Hadn't it?</p><p>Robert wiped as his eyes, he cried more easily now, and he laughed because all the stories said how prison hardened one up. It wasn't the truth. It made you pretend to be harder when really you were softer, lonelier, and lost. Because there was nothing for you but walls, boredom, and violence.  </p><p>He'd been lucky though, the violence was bad, of course, but somehow he'd never been targeted. Maybe it was why he was in there, maybe it was his size or his brain — he'd managed to curb his mouth and not be stupid. Maybe he'd charmed the right people. He never knew. </p><p>It was. </p><p>Being out felt strange. </p><p>Eleven years. He'd only known Aaron for five.  </p><p>Five?</p><p>It'd felt like a lifetime, and it felt like a lifetime been stolen away. </p><p>His son was thirteen. A little over a week. He'd actually been let out on Seb's birthday and wondered at the coincidence. Wanting it to mean more than it probably did… Wishing for things he had no right too. </p><p>Aaron had him, and Robert shook his head sadly at the fact Rebecca had died. He'd never wanted that for Seb. Being motherless had cut holes into Robert, ones he spent ages trying to fill up with all the wrong things. But Seb had Aaron, he'd seen to it but refused Aaron's attempts to talk about it.</p><p>All he knew was Aaron never said no…because Seb was his.  </p><p>Robert glanced at his watch, a cheap thing he'd bought a drug store, and wondered if Aaron had given him the watch yet? <i>You should find out.</i></p><p>But that was hard. He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure at all. But he was here. He was home. And he looked around, saw the Village standing there waiting… He'd come home.  </p><p>He inhaled sharply and turned away from his mum's grave. He walked to Jack's and felt shaky. Jack. Dad. He sighed and shook his head. "Were you right or did make you right?" he muttered and let himself hate and love Jack in equal measure. </p><p>Would Seb hate him?</p><p>Another thing he never wanted. He wanted to do better by him, give  him a father he could turn too, no matter what… He wanted all his children to rely on him and Aaron. He wanted them to do better than their parents. <i>Aaron is.</i>  </p><p>That was something he was sure about.</p><p>He turned around and looked at the back of Katie's gravestone. He stared at it and walked forward, circling around and looking down at it and wished he could change it…  </p><p>He regretted it. He regretted who he was that day. Angry and afraid. He hadn't let Aaron save him yet… And she died, and he knew it'd been an accident, but he'd pushed her, so that didn't make him feel less guilty.  He'd carried more guilt then he understood about Katie that was something he learned while shut in prison for murder. It'd been impossible not to think about the real death he caused while in there. </p><p>People died around him. </p><p>Maybe he was better off alone. </p><p>"Robert?"</p><p>Or the universe was laughing. </p><p>He took a breath and turned toward the voice. Chas Dingle. She had a streak of gray in her hair but otherwise she looked unchanged. He tried to smile, but it didn't come, and it felt awkward that he was standing at Katie's grave.  </p><p>"Hi, Chas."</p><p>She gaped at him. </p><p>He tried not to feel small underneath it. </p><p>"That's Katie's grave."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>She frowned. </p><p>"I thought about her. Every day. Before…Rightworth. And I couldn't regret him, but I always regretted her."  The words stumbled out, words he'd always picture saying to Chas but never thought he would.</p><p>Chas' eyes closed at them, then she shook her head slightly. Robert couldn't read it, he wasn't sure what to think. He was surprised she wasn't screaming at him. Shouting. Her eyes opened, and she looked sad and motioned for him to follow her.  </p><p>He stepped behind her and felt confused when they past Grace's grave. But then he saw where she was bringing him.  </p><p>Diane Sugden. </p><p>"It was a heart attack, little over a year ago now. Victoria tried to tell you."</p><p>He shut his eyes. </p><p>"People care about you, did that matter to you at all?" She asked, but she didn't sound nearly as angry as he'd expect. </p><p>"Of course," he said. </p><p>"Aaron told me you were punishing yourself… when you wouldn't even speak to him when Seb came to live with him."</p><p>Robert knew Aaron was right, but it hurt somehow to hear Aaron knew him so well — after all, they were over.  </p><p>"Is it true?"</p><p>He nodded. </p><p>Chas made a small sound, nodded, and indicated Diane's grave. "You pay your respects here while I leave Gracie her flowers, and then we'll go to Woolpack and get you out of the rain."</p><p>"Chas…" he said unsure.</p><p>"No arguments, Robert…"</p><p>He felt punched by the fact she sounded like a mother.  </p><p>~~~</p><p>Chas hurried him through the door, and he found himself standing in the back room of the pub. It looked nearly the same as he remembered, there were just different pictures on all the shelves, and he couldn't stop himself from scanning them for Aaron…</p><p>And he found him. One of him and Seb, all grown up, though he was probably only six or seven in the picture. They were in ugly Christmas sweaters, and it made Robert's breath catch painfully in his throat. He sniffed and reached out to pick it up.  </p><p>Chas tssked as she passed him, but said nothing and went to put on the kettle. "Take off that soaked jacket."</p><p>He frowned at her and looked back at the picture.  </p><p>She sighed. </p><p>"MUM…" a loud voice shouted, accompanied by footfalls. Robert turned toward it and saw himself looking at a little girl with curly brown hair and glasses.  </p><p>"Eve, honey, could you go get your brother."</p><p>"No," Robert snapped, swinging back to Chas. "Not yet."</p><p>"Who is he?" Eve asked. </p><p>"Eve, this is Robert."</p><p>"Robert?" she asked. </p><p>"Yes. Go get your brother. And yes, Robert. Now."</p><p>Robert shut his eyes, but he found he didn't have another argument in him.  </p><p>"Alright…" Eve mumbled and turned around. </p><p>"Jacket, Robert."</p><p>He forced himself to put the picture down, the real thing would arrive soon. He wasn't sure he was ready for that, at all, or ever. To find out how he'd moved on… </p><p>He blinked, and he was sitting at the dining room table and sipping a hot tea. It was amazing. The tea. Real tea, milk, sugar, exactly how he liked it — how Chas had remembered? </p><p>"He's coming," Eve said. "He says he is busy, though, so it better be important."</p><p>"Seb with him?" Chas asked like it was nothing.</p><p>Robert felt his breath catch again. </p><p>"Seb's with Isaac, who knows where," Eve said. "Can I watch my show now?"</p><p>"Upstairs, though, Evie."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Just do it, Luv."</p><p>She groaned and stomped up the stairs. </p><p>"You'd think she was a teenager already," Chas said, fondly.</p><p>"Seb is a teenager," Robert heard himself say. </p><p>"Yes, he is," Chas laughed. </p><p>"I can't…" he started to stand up. </p><p>"SIT."</p><p>He sat down. </p><p>"You went straight to the graveyard?"</p><p>"Not exactly… been in Hotten a week."</p><p>"Were you going to Aaron's?"</p><p>"I hadn't thought past mum's grave…" he said.</p><p>"And Katie's."</p><p>"It felt right. I owed her…something."</p><p>"Yes…" Chas sighed. "It was an accident."</p><p>Robert looked at her then, directly, really for the first time, and shook his head. "How would you…you don't think that."</p><p>"Aaron did know, Luv…" she sighed. "I brought it up once in a fight, about him moving on from you, he made it clear it was always an accident." </p><p>"He's biased…or was…' Robert shrugged. </p><p>"You feel older," Chas said. </p><p>"You look it," he said before he could stop his tongue. </p><p>Chas laughed. "There you are."</p><p>He sighed. </p><p>"Mum…" Aaron's voice carried into the room, and it sent a shiver down Robert's spine. He thought he'd never hear it again, know it again, not that he'd forgotten it. He thought he had but one second of it, and he knew the sound like he knew his own name.  </p><p>He wanted to run, but Chas grabbed his arm over the table.  </p><p>Footsteps. "Mum…" but it died out on Aaron's lips. </p><p>Chas' hand released him. "I found him in the cemetery. I'll be upstairs." </p><p>That shocked Robert. She was leaving them alone. He stood up when she stood up, the urge for flight still in his bones, but she gave him a look. Then she was gone, and he was afraid to look at Aaron.</p><p>But he felt him. He felt him standing there, still just inside the room. Shocked and confused probably. Maybe angry. </p><p>"Robert?" Aaron's voice cracked and sounded scared. </p><p>He took a breath, straightened his spine, and turned toward Aaron. And he was the same, maybe his hair was thinner, maybe he had some lines on his forehead and around the eyes. But he looked the same, he was wearing a black hoodie, his face was under a layer of scruff, and his eyes were that same pristine blue…</p><p>And full of tears. </p><p>Robert felt a sob escape his own throat.  </p><p>"Robert?" Aaron said again, louder, more sure, but still confused. </p><p>"Aaron…" he nodded. </p><p>"How?"</p><p>"I…"</p><p>But Aaron moved. He moved so fast that Robert didn't process it. He didn't know it until he was pulled into the tightest hug he'd ever been given. Aaron's arms wrapped around him, fingers digging in, his face in Robert's shoulder, and against his neck. Tightly gripping him, in a way close to a few of their hugs in the past, two other reunions fell into Robert's mind. But this harder, tighter and he wasn't breathing, but he didn't care. He sobbed, somehow, found or lost the breath for it and pushed his face into the crook of Aaron's neck.  </p><p>"You're home," Aaron's voice was a broken whisper. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <span class="u">December 4th, 2030</span>
</p><p>Of course, it wasn't that simple. </p><p>"It's just… It's stupid, Dad," Seb said as he sat down for his tea. </p><p>"Eat…" Robert said and waved at the pasta dish he'd made them.</p><p>"I just mean…" Seb stuffed his face with a forkful of spaghetti. "Dad, wow, this is good…" he laughed, spraying tomato sauce. </p><p>"Chew with your mouth close," Robert muttered and tried not to smile at sounding like a dad, at being a dad, or at the fact his kid liked his cooking.  </p><p>"Papa always said you could cook…" Seb said. "Which brings me back to my point."</p><p>Robert sighed. </p><p>"I just don't understand."</p><p>"Seb we were apart for a long time… It's not as simple."</p><p>"But you want to be together," Seb said. </p><p>"It's…" he sighed. "Your Papa isn't…"</p><p>"He is," Seb said. "I keep telling you, Dad. He is."</p><p>Robert shook his head. </p><p>Seb rolled his eyes. "It's stupid you living here with Aunt Vic."</p><p>"I'm doing fine here. I see you every day."</p><p>"But you could live with us."</p><p>"Your dad…"</p><p>"He smiles around ya," Seb said. "He needs ya. Me too."</p><p>Robert clenched his jaw and tried not to cry. </p><p>"Dad?"  </p><p>Robert looked up into his son's blue eyes — the only place where he looked more like Rebecca than him — at least physically. But what he saw when he looked into them was Aaron. Aaron's kindness, Aaron's loyalty. Aaron's forgiveness. And he felt unworthy.  </p><p>"Dad?"</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"It's alright if your not," Seb said. </p><p>"No playing grown-up," he muttered at Seb. "I'm supposed to take care of you."</p><p>"See, you two even sound alike," Seb said, rather dramatically.  </p><p>Robert laughed despite himself. </p><p>"Seb… It hasn't even been a month, and he and I. We're different than we were."</p><p>"That's not what Nana Chas and Aunt Vic say when they watch you two together."</p><p>Robert frowned, and he felt unsettled like he had from the start that Chas seemed to be on his side. At least a bit, she'd given a speech or two about not hurting Aaron. But he'd overheard her giving Aaron the same speech in regards to him.  </p><p>"Aunt Vic says you two still look at each other the same."</p><p>"Seb…"</p><p>"You love him?"</p><p>"Always," Robert croaked. </p><p>"He loves you."</p><p>"Sometimes, that's not…I really hurt him."</p><p>Seb frowned. </p><p>Robert nodded. "I always hurt him."</p><p>Seb pushed a forkful of food into his mouth and chewed. And chewed, but Robert felt his eyes on him, he felt his son thinking and felt his heart speed up a bit. He focused on his own plate of food, and the beer he'd opened. He tried to relax, he wanted to enjoy this… Anytime with his son was precious, he knew that he was still in awe that Seb didn't resent him at all.</p><p>But that was thanks to Aaron. </p><p>Seb swallowed with a big gulp.</p><p>"Chew it all," Robert muttered.</p><p>"I did," Seb grabbed his soda and gulped it down.  "You're stupid."</p><p>"What?" Robert shook his head. </p><p>"So, is Papa…so, I guess it fits."</p><p>"Does it?"</p><p>"Two years ago, I think maybe it was longer or shorter I don't know… there was this guy, his name was John."</p><p>Jealousy and pain were easy emotions, and he swallowed. "They were close."</p><p>"Yeah, he lived with us and all. Kept talking about marriage, Papa always… Grampy Paddy called it, what was, delected?"</p><p>"Deflected?"</p><p>"That. Papa deflected all the conversation. And John put up with it…cause he said Papa was special."</p><p>"He is," Robert would give John that. </p><p>"Of course," Seb agreed. "Thing is one day I found these thingies on the table, like fliers or something. One said adoption, and the other said um… sugary, no that can't be it… surrogacy!" </p><p>Robert gulped.</p><p>"I didn't get it, not then, Aunt Liv explained it after."</p><p>"After?"</p><p>"That same night, they had a really big fight."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Seb shrugged. "I don't remember too much of it, I slept through most of it, but something crashed and woke me up, so I snuck down the stairs a bit… And John yelled that everyone kept telling him that Papa wanted more kids and that they should be at least engaged by now, and he wanted to know why Papa kept pushing him away."</p><p>Robert held his breath.</p><p>"John kept talking about it, talked about seeing papa with me, Eve, Harry, even Isaac... And I don't know, I got a bit bored, but then Papa yelled your name."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That always got my attention because he rarely brought you up, especially when John was around… but he yelled our name, yelled that you were the one he wanted all of that with. The kids and stuff… John left after that."</p><p>"Seb…"</p><p>"Anyway, you two are stupid."</p><p>Robert sighed. </p><p>Then his phone rang. </p><p>He saw Aaron's name. "It's Aaron, probably on his way to get you…" </p><p>"Maybe you can come with us?" Seb grinned. "Stop being stupid."</p><p>Robert sighed. </p><p>"I'll keep telling ya both until you listen…" Seb muttered.</p><p>Robert walked away to answer it. "Aaron?"</p><p>"Car broke down."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Yeah…uh, by the layby…come get me."</p><p>"The layby? Really?" Robert muttered. </p><p>"It is on the way."</p><p>"Right, uh me and Seb will…"</p><p>"No…" Aaron said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Just you…we should talk a bit."</p><p>"Ominous."</p><p>"Vic's home, yeah?"</p><p>"Alright…" Robert hung up and stared at his phone.  </p><p>"He coming? I was hoping we could watch some Doctor Who together?" Seb asked. "It's early."</p><p>"Uh, his car broke down. Needs a ride…why don't you start watching some eps with Harry. We'll make Aaron watch at least one when we get back, yeah?"</p><p>Seb grinned. "Alright, that will give me time to come up with what to say to the two of you together…"</p><p>"Seb…" Robert sighed. "Come here."</p><p>Seb squirmed in front of him, showing his age. "Do I have to…"</p><p>"I have a lot to make up for?" Robert laughed. "Please?"</p><p>Seb nodded and lunged at him. Hugging Robert hard despite his complaining. Robert squeezed him for all he was worth. He let go and kissed the top of his head and tried not to think about the day he thought he was leaving him forever… </p><p>"I love you," he mumbled. </p><p>~~~</p><p>He pulled his car — his car, because Aaron had kept his Porsche for him, kept it in running condition, and Robert tried hard not to look deep into it. He just knew understood important his car was to him. That was all. He felt a weird sense of deja vu, though as he pulled into the layby, behind Aaron's car. But maybe it wasn't strange, after all, they'd revisited the layby countless times over the years…</p><p>Aaron was leaning against his boot, looking like some fashion model, and Robert sighed at how beautiful Aaron remained. He got out of his car and nodded hello and realized Aaron was wearing a nice shirt and trousers. </p><p>"All dressed up?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Important meeting?"</p><p>"Something like that."</p><p>"What's wrong with the car that you couldn't fix it?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"There is nothing wrong with the car."</p><p>Robert felt his heart leap into his throat.</p><p>Aaron took one long stride forward. "Our son gave me a mouthful this morning over breakfast, between nearly choking on his toast…"</p><p>Robert laughed. </p><p>"And I decided he was making some good points.'</p><p>"Was he?"</p><p>"Yeah… Gets that from me."</p><p>Robert nodded. "I was getting that same mouthful, I think when you called."</p><p>"Do you agree he made some good points?"</p><p>"I don't disagree with him…" Robert said, but he felt an urge to run.  </p><p>Aaron grabbed his arm. "Don't run."</p><p>"I'll hurt ya," Robert whispered, the biggest fear, it was always his biggest fear. It'd been there since before he went to prison.  </p><p>"I don't care."</p><p>"Aaron…"</p><p>"I don't care if you do… It's always worth it. Always, Robert. Never once have I regretted you. I can't regret YOU. Maybe, we are jinxed…"</p><p>Robert smiled a bit at that memory, their last proposal. Was it the last? "Aaron?"</p><p>"Maybe we really are, cursed, or something… But fuck it, Rob. Fuck that. I want to fight for you, I should have fought for you. Now, I promise, I always will fight for you,. So will you just kiss me and come home with Seb and me."  </p><p>He lunged forward, his hands on Aaron's face, and it was 16 years ago again for one second of time as he pressed their lips together. The best impulsive decision of his life and he was just as terrified now as he'd been there…</p><p>Of himself.</p><p>Of Aaron.</p><p>Of what it all meant. </p><p>Aaron's hands trailed up his arms. In that way, they always did, and he'd missed and kissed him back. They crashed together, and then Aaron was pulling him to his car, opening the back door…</p><p>"Don't you dare run away this time…" Aaron rasped in his ear.</p><p>"Never again," Robert promised and hoped this time the world would let him keep it. </p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <span class="u">February 21st, 2031</span>
</p><p>Robert sighed. "Seb, come on…I'm running late for a meeting with Jimmy."</p><p>"But, I can't find my hat…" Seb whined for the millionth time.</p><p>"Do you really need that hat?"</p><p>"It's my lucky hat, Dad."</p><p>"What do you need luck for?"</p><p>Seb stared at him, and for a split second, he thought he saw panic on his son's face, but then it left, and he was just exasperated with Robert again. "This boy I like might be there."</p><p>"You like boys?"</p><p>"I would think you'd get that Dad," Seb smirked. "I need my hat."</p><p>"That's not… I didn't know you liked anyone yet…"</p><p>"I'm thirteen, of course, I like people."</p><p>"Alright. But you really don't need your hat, and I'm more than a little late. So can we give up on finding it?"</p><p>"But…" Seb sighed. </p><p>"Come on, we have to go…"</p><p>Seb sighed again and chased after Robert. "Dad."</p><p>"Seb…"</p><p>There was a loud knock on the door, and they both jumped at it. </p><p>Seb let out a sigh of relief. "FINALLY."</p><p>Robert opened the door to see Cain. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"He still giving you a hard time," Cain asked Seb.</p><p>"He won't stay put."</p><p>"What the hell…"</p><p>"Sorry, Sugden…" Cain punched him right out. </p><p>It was black until he opened his eyes and found more black, duct tape on his mouth and hands tied behind his back. He was in a fucking boot… What the hell, he kicked with his feet and started to make noise. He felt a weird sense of deja vu, and for a brief second, it almost felt nostalgic until the uncomfortableness overtook it. He got as loud as he could, and the boot opened…</p><p>Aaron's smiling face.</p><p>Aaron in a blue suit with a maroon waistcoat.  </p><p>"Happy surprise wedding," he grinned and ripped off the duct tape.</p><p>Robert stared. </p><p>"Not going to leave me hanging are you… I made sure the Woolpack looks right pretentious for ya. Got you a suit to match and…"</p><p>"Get me out of here."</p><p>Aaron helped him to his feet and untied him. "So?"</p><p>"You planned a wedding?"</p><p>"Was my turn, innit?"</p><p>"God, I love you."</p><p>"So, that's a yes, then?"</p><p>"Yes, Aaron. Always. Yes."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>